By your side
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: desafio e presente para Dark Faye. SukhiShura.


By your side

Os grandes olhos castanhos observavam de longe todo o Santuário. Sorriu ao ver como todos eram uma grande família. Podia ver Milo e Camus treinando juntos; o francês absolutamente impecável; o grego, um pouco mais sujo e cansado, tentava beijar o aquariano e convence-lo a ir fazer outra coisa... O sorriso de Sukhi aumentou. Sabia que Camus não resistiria aos pedidos de Milo por mais de dois minutos.

Do outro lado do Santuário estavam Shaka e Mu. Meditavam juntos em uma sintonia perfeita. Se amavam também. Mas era um amor diferente de Milo e Camus. Se amavam porque eram iguais.

Carlo e Afrodite sequer treinavam. O belo cavaleiro de Peixes se aninhava no peito do canceriano, com uma expressão profundamente segura e carinhosa naqueles lindos olhos azuis. E pensar que há tão pouco tempo atrás ninguém sequer pensava que isso pudesse acontecer... Carlo tratava Afrodite tão mal... Aliás, tratava mal a todos. Odiava a todos por causa de seus próprios erros... Da mesma forma que todos o odiavam. Afrodite havia sido o único capaz de ver por trás disso. O único que foi capaz de amá-lo com todas as forças apesar de tudo... O único que havia conseguido fazer a diferença... O único que havia conseguido mudá-lo... E como.

Todos no Santuário pareciam tão... Felizes. Inclusive as amazonas. Viu Marin e Aiolia andando lado a lado com Kanon e uma amazona de prata muito jovem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e aparência delicada. Sukhi reconheceu imediatamente a amazona de Cruzeiro do Sul e amiga, Lyra. Há quanto tempo ela e Kanon estavam juntos? Sabia que havia sido há apenas alguns dias, mas pelo jeito que se olhavam parecia bem mais. Depois de tantas batalhas e sofrimento eles todos afinal mereciam algum tempo de paz.

O sorriso de Sukhi adquiriu inconscientemente um tom melancólico. E ela? Já fazia algum tempo que estava ali... Era amiga de todos, havia visto todas aquelas pessoas mudarem, crescerem... Ela mesma crescera ali; já fazia parte daquela família. Mas faltava alguma coisa... Ela sabia que sentia uma certa inveja de todos eles. Todos pareciam tão apaixonados... Alguns no Santuário já haviam se interessado por ela... Da mesma forma que ela já sentira esse mesmo interesse por alguns no Santuário... Coisas banais, passageiras... Nada tão... Verdadeiro, como tinham todos aqueles casais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava por aquele sentimento, Sukhi o temia. Profundamente. Todas aquelas pessoas haviam se machucado para chegar aonde estavam. Muito. Ela também havia se machucado algumas vezes. Mas nunca conseguira alcançar algo assim. Simplesmente não amava ninguém naquele Santuário.

Suspirou. Mentia. Para si mesma. Sabia disso e essa certeza de tornava ainda maior quando ela o avistou. De longe, apenas uma sombra que treinava solitária. Ela o amava, mas não o entendia. Sabia que ele estava sozinho para se isolar dos outros. Ele simplesmente não se perdoava por seus erros no passado.

Shura... Sukhi não compreendia ainda suas atitudes... Mas, de todos, ela era a que havia chegado mais perto de entendê-lo. Mesmo assim, não conseguia entender... Por quê? Todos haviam errado... Afrodite, Carlo, Saga, Kanon... Todos. E todos haviam sido perdoados. Shura também. Só não havia sido perdoado por si mesmo. E Sukhi queria fazê-lo esquecer... Queria muito.

Podiam se considerar... Amigos. Mas as barreiras que Shura construíra para afastar as outras pessoas continuavam lá. Só Zeus sabia o quanto ela havia tentado atravessa-las. Suspirou pesadamente ao perceber que estava indo tentar de novo. E tentaria quantas vezes fosse necessário. Por que... O amava.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente de onde ele estava. Por alguns instantes só queria olhá-lo. Admira-lo. Admirava sua força... A força física e a força de suportar o peso que ele mesmo acrescentava em seus próprios erros. Ele era tão bonito... Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados pelo vento, o abdome nu e definido, os olhos ametista... Tão expressivos e cheios de uma culpa que já nem deveria existir mais. Por causa de seu caráter irredutível.

Cansou-se de ficar ali, apenas olhando. Por melhor, que fosse, sentia-se meio patética. Ela não era assim. Era uma pessoa absolutamente direta, não gostava de ficar espiando os outros... Mas com Shura era inevitável...

O carpicorniano parou o treino de repente e sentou-se sobre um tronco. Enxugou com as costas da mão o suor da testa. Suspirou.

Você não cansa de ficar aí isolado, não? – Sukhi perguntou de repente num tom provocativo.

Não. – ele respondeu seco, sem demonstrar surpresa com a aparição repentina da amazona. – Na verdade eu gosto.

Azar seu. Eu vou treinar com você.

Você perguntou se eu quero?

Você me viu perguntando?

Você não é aprendiz do Carlo, não? Por que não vai treinar com ele?

Ele está com o Dite. Ia xingar até a minha décima geração se eu fosse encher o saco, agora. Fora isso aqui parece ser o único lugar do Santuário que não tem gente nessa melação toda.

Nem me fale.

Então eu vim aqui fazer companhia pro único encalhado que sobrou no Santuário! – ela disse provocando.

Quer dizer... Único além de você?

Não. Único mesmo. – sorriu.

Sei... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio descrente.

Ciúmes?

Por quê? Você quer que eu fique com ciúmes?

Ela sorriu. Riu. Gargalhou. Shura a olhou sem entender.

Shura, isso é tão ridículo!

O que?

Essa conversa! Que coisa mais brega, esses joguinhos de ciúme!

Ele riu também. Aquilo nem tinha graça, mas ele simplesmente se sentia alegre. Fazia tempo que não sentia vontade de rir assim. Olhou para a morena à sua frente. Mesmo com Carlo, Afrodite ou Saga, seus amigos mais próximos, não se sentia tão à vontade. Todos eles traziam à tona lembranças de seus erros no passado... Com Sukhi ele meio que se esquecia de tudo e... Simplesmente se divertia. Era bom estar perto dela.

Gostava dela. Gostava muito. Ele sempre dizia para ir ela ir embora... E ela sempre voltava. Sempre dizia para deixá-lo em paz... E ela sempre provocava. Ele sempre queria voltar a se remoer por tudo que acontecera e ela sempre o impedia. Ela sempre se insinuando e ele sempre fingindo que não entendia, não queria.

Mas agora que Sukhi estava ali à sua frente, rindo daquela maneira tão espontânea, contagiante. Percebeu o que já sabia há muito tempo, mas tentava esconder de si mesmo: ele gostava dela da mesma forma e já não podia mais fingir.

A aprendiz de Câncer percebeu que Shura estava quieto. Olhou para ele com uma expressão séria.

O que foi? Tá me olhando assim por quê? – pergunta idiota. Ela sabia bem demais o porquê.

Ele se aproximou devagar, numa espécie de transe. Arrancou a máscara que cobria o rosto de Sukhi. Admirou-a durante os poucos instantes em que foi capaz de se conter, antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Sukhi sentia uma espécie de corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o seu corpo, enquanto sentia os lábios macios de Shura contra os seus. As mãos passeavam pelas costas do cavaleiro e subiam para os seus cabelos, os dedos se perdendo no meio dos revoltos fios escuros.

Shura não entendia o que estava fazendo. Mas todos os seus sentimentos que ele tentava refrear, Sukhi conseguia trazer à tona. Envolvia a cintura da amazona com as mãos, enquanto abria mais a boca dando maior profundidade ao beijo. Pela primeira vez, ele não se sentia culpado. Pela primeira vez ele não estava preocupado.

Ele a amava. A amava porque ela o fazia esquecer de qualquer culpa. Porque quando estavam juntos, haviam apenas os dois e ninguém mais. E nada mais importava. A amava porque ela estava sempre tentando ajuda-lo. A amava porque ela o amava.

E como Sukhi o amava. Com todas as forças. Simplesmente porque ele era perfeito.

Apartaram o beijo, já sem fôlego. Se encararam em silêncio por alguns instantes, as mãos de Shura ainda em volta da cintura da aprendiz.

Sukhi... – ele sussurrou.

Shura... É hora de esquecer. De se perdoar. Tudo ficou pra trás agora.

Talvez...

Eu estou do seu lado e vou continuar, independente de você querer ou não. Eu te amo, Shura.

Obrigado. – ele disse antes de beijá-la novamente. – Eu também. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido da morena.

Talvez nunca pudesse esquecer seus erros, mas aprenderia a se perdoar. Podia ter uma vida normal. E tinha Sukhi ao seu lado para ajudar, querendo ele ou não. E ele queria.

FIM-

N/A: Comentários? Hahaha tá horrível, né Faye? Totalmente OOC essa Sukhi. Mas eu bem que tentei. Como eu digo em toda fic que eu faço de presente, o que vale é a intenção, certo? Mas uma fic decente também ajudava XDDD Quem sabe algum dia eu me aventure a fazer uma fic desse casal que preste... Quem sabe no seu niver... Eu fiz o que deu.Uma tentativa de retribuir tds ospedidos absurdos, fics e desafios q eujah t pedi evc fez!Desculpa se não saiu lá essas coisas. É um Sukhi/Shura, anyway!

Bjus

Lyra

PS: e eu jah t flei q eu naum resisti a colocar um Lyra e Kanon ali no meio XDDDD fazer oq neh?


End file.
